


Introducing John Hurt

by RobertSaysThis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Post-Minisode: The Night of the Doctor, Time War (Doctor Who), Vignette, World War I, he totally called himself this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertSaysThis/pseuds/RobertSaysThis
Summary: This was the Doctor, and this was the Great War. But time has made both take on another name.





	Introducing John Hurt

The nurse knows the look on the injured man’s face, because it’s the look of many of the young during wartime. It’s the bleary stare of someone who knew they were a warrior, arrogantly strode into a flush of gunfire, and now doesn’t understand where all the blood’s come from. She doesn’t have time for men like this. She’s curt with him.  
  
“Name?”, she snaps to the man as she hauls him onto a chair.  
  
“John”, he mutters, in a voice too old for his face. She pats him down and there’s nothing wrong with him, which is odd given that there’s  _quite_ this much blood.

“Hurt?”, she snaps.  
  
“I’m sorry?”, he says.  
  
“Are you hurt? Lord knows you look it.”  
  
He laughs.

“I suppose I am. It’s how I think I feel, what I imagine I’ll do. It’s as good a name as any, for the kind of man I’ll be.”  
  
She’s not really listening. The blood wipes off, but there’s nothing underneath. Beneath it, the skin is glowing like the setting sun.  
  
“There’s nothing I can do for you”, she says, hoping he’ll go away.  
  
“Not now”, he agrees, stepping down. “Not any more.”


End file.
